


A Conversation with Tsukishima Kei [podfic]

by lysandyra (pxssnelke), midnightmew-podfics (midnightmew), sobieru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: -Ish, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Compliant, Epistolary, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Canon, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Pro Volleyball Player Tsukishima Kei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26899225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxssnelke/pseuds/lysandyra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightmew/pseuds/midnightmew-podfics, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobieru/pseuds/sobieru
Summary: [podfic]Four years ago, Tsukishima Kei made history by becoming the first openly LGBT athlete in the Japanese Volleyball League when he was selected for the then-second division team Sendai Frogs. Today, as the Frogs celebrate a third consecutive second division win and their upcoming long-awaited first division debut, Pink Star News catches up with the famously private twenty-four year old athlete for an exclusive chat about life, love and, of course, volleyball.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	A Conversation with Tsukishima Kei [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeNiceToNerds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeNiceToNerds/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Conversation with Tsukishima Kei](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22532353) by [BeNiceToNerds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeNiceToNerds/pseuds/BeNiceToNerds). 



> Lysandyra (Zhadyra) - opening and ending  
> Sobieru - Tsukishima Kei  
> Midnightmew- interviewer

[google drive streaming](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1uT7OPt7EEnAGn6bRo6P8aBQCoNH7qjSX/view?usp=sharing)

[original work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22532353)

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever multivoice project so a massive thanks to Zhadyra and Sobieru for joining me on this, sorry it took so long to edit!  
> -midnightmew


End file.
